There is often little room for an instructor seat in the cab of an agricultural vehicle. In addition, international standards restrict the location of such seats within the cab. For example, ISO 23205 defines a clearance zone for the person in the instructor seat. Various obstacles, may dictate placement of the seat in the cab in order to meet the requirements of ISO 23205. But in some vehicle cabs, the placement of the seat to achieve the desired clearance zone results in the seat becoming an obstacle to ingress and egress. For example, in some cabs the desired clearance zone makes it impractical to put the seat next to or behind the “B” pillar. But if the instructor seat is placed in a position forward of the B-pillar, it becomes an obstacle to cab ingress and egress.